


Before the Storm

by Tiger_Lilly13



Series: Love and Honor [1]
Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, F/M, Mild Language, Yautja, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: A prologue to Love and Honor.
Relationships: Fugitive/Selene, Predator/Human, Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love and Honor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113779
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Here's a little Niko/Selene love! I've missed writing these two and thought to expand on the events before things went sideways. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to elven_prophecy for editing! Translations at the bottom.

The frustrated yautja dropped his prized glaive haphazardly onto his solitary bunk as he let out a deep growl, his body vibrating with anger. His inner teeth nashed as his lower mandibles flared, squeezing his eyes shut against the red film hazing over his vision. He clenched his fists, his talons digging into his palms as his rage boiled to the surface at what he had just witnessed.

Another female had been slain. Her only crime being that she had refused to mate with an elite. An elite Ni'Kotam knew all too well, for the massive, animalistic brute known as Veka’Tul had slain Ni’Kotam's own sister long ago. The shrieks from the butchered female still echoed in his mind, twisting his guts into a painful knot that served as a nagging reminder of what his clan had become.

The young yautja had been training in the _kherite_ , alone, as was usual. He preferred solitude. He mingled only to relieve his innate aggression or gain status, his clan was not the same. Interactions with the others left him feeling tense and even more of an outcast. He still had much to learn from his superiors, but it did not stop him from wanting to take one of the shuttles and go out on his own. Perhaps to make a semi-permanent residence on a little blue planet not far away.

Two elites were sparring with some of the young bloods, Veka’Tul being among them. He noticed how the youngsters were anxious and restless, making enough mistakes to warrant severe beatings from the elders teaching them. Their augmentations caused them to be unstable and they were losing their discipline. Ni’Kotam had huffed at their display, unimpressed with their impatience and bloodlust.

He ignored the jittering pups, practicing his swings with his glaive. He was so focused on his movements that he was startled when a deafening roar reverberated off the walls. A high-pitched squeal, with a wet noise had followed.

Ni’Kotam had whipped his head around to find one of the young bloods, a female, lying mutilated on the floor, her green, iridescent blood pooling beneath her nearly severed head. His _dekna_ darted up to identify her assailant.

Veka’Tul had snarled at his gaze, his mandibles flared, his voice guttural, “I will have who I desire.”

Ni’Kotam glared back. He was about to intervene but before he could react, the young bloods began fighting each other in the pool of blood. They drenched themselves in the female's essence, fueling their lust for violence and carnage.

It sickened him and he had left without another glance.

The memory haunted him still. He felt his anger rising uncontrollably and he immediately took a deep, calming breath. It would do no good to succumb to the intense emotions that were so prominent, so _raw_ , within him. He desperately needed a distraction. 

He needed _her_.

Ni’Kotam picked up his glaive and carried it over to its stand in the corner for cleaning later. He took a seat on his fur-covered bed, opened up his gauntlet and typed in the details to contact the little _ooman_ female he had befriended some time ago.

It had been two Earth years since he had intervened in that jungle and saved her from her fate against his better judgement. He spoke with her often, usually after every one of his hunts. She worried for him, a notion he _should_ find insulting for it implied he was incapable, but strangely, he only revelled in her concern for his well being. He had never thought another showing concern for him would be a positive thing. He was finding that many of his natural yautja instincts, especially when it pertained to thought and emotion, were being dampened and replaced with empathy and compassion.

A most troubling side effect of his chosen DNA.

He waited patiently as the signal clicked and connected, his attention intent as he stared motionless into his computer. The ping traveled across the universe to reach the device he knew was with her at all times.

A faint rustling could be heard on the other end, followed by a few curses directed toward the _damn thing_. He could not help but chuckle at her obvious struggle at trying to work his communicator. With a couple more mumbled words of indignation, the gentle, lithe voice of his human finally reached his ears, “Niko?”

The young yautja instantly purred at his nickname, “Selene.” The device was able to translate his speech to her Earth tongue, making communication between them easier.

“Hi.” She breathed a soft laugh, “It’s so good to hear your voice.”

“Yes. I…” he paused briefly before continuing, “It is good to hear your voice as well.”

There was a momentary silence on the other end, “Is everything okay?”

“No,” he gruffed bluntly.

“Are you alright?” She asked patiently.

“I am unharmed”, he eased her concern, and then sighed heavily as he continued, "however I cannot say the same for one of our young bloods.”

“What happened?”

“She was killed during training,” he could not prevent the bitterness in his voice from seeping out, “Her mentor nearly tore her head off.” Death during training was not unheard of. Survival of the best and strongest was the creed of the yautja. Except… it happened _too often_.

Death is part of yautja life. Especially in training. Too much death and it was not good for the clan. Though he doubted there was anyone left on this damned ship that cared.

She gasped, “That’s awful! Why would he do that?”

“She refused to mate with him.”

“My God.” He heard her take a stuttering breath, “You saw the whole thing?”

“No. I only witnessed the aftermath.” He remembered the behavior of the others, how they painted themselves in her blood as if she were a trophy, “There was no honor, no reason. She did not need nor deserve to die.” His purring stopped, anger returning at the recollection. The number of females in the clan dwindled by the day. Only those that accepted the mutations or submitted to the will of their male counterparts had survived, the dynamic between the two now muddled and unnatural.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

He snorted in surprised confusion, clicking his tusks together, “Do not apologize. This is not your fault.”

“No, but I’m just…” she paused, “I worry about you.” Ni’Kotam took a breath to object to her concern before she cut him off, “I know, I know. You say not to but, after everything you’ve told me about how everyone has gone crazy, and now this? I can’t help it, you should know that by now.”

“I will be fine.” He did not get angry at words, she did not understand that worrying for his safety criticized his abilities to defend himself.

She sighed, dropping the subject, “I wish I was there with you.”

“I do not,” he countered, “I would not want you here. You would be killed.” Or worse, but he would not elaborate on that.

Selene huffed, “Well then I wish you were here with me.”

Ni’Kotam’s purr returned in full force, “That is my wish as well.”

“When will you come to see me again?”

“Soon,” he assured her, “I will request another hunt on Earth in a few days' time.”

“Good.” She was silent for another moment and he was just about to speak when she said sweetly, “I miss you.”

His heart constricted uncomfortably at her proclamation, his purr growing in volume. He was still unable to verbally express the same feelings that she did so freely, a constant war in his mind between his instincts and human DNA.

“I will send you a message when I am headed to Earth.”

“Okay, sounds good.” He could hear the smile in her voice, “Stay safe please.”

“You know me,” he replied cheekily, “I can never resist trouble.”

She laughed, “Bye Niko.”

Ending the call, the heavy weight was momentarily lifted from his shoulders. He would find a worthy target close to her dwelling so that he could return to her. This next trip to Earth was to be _the one_. He would confess his intent with her. He knew enough about _ooman_ mating habits that the ways of his people would not work with Selene. She would not react well to being challenged by him. He had been around her enough that he would know if she were accepting of his suit. Her arousal would tell him as much.

He'd just disconnected the call when his door opened unannounced. The tall, imposing form of Brax, one of his mentors, stood in the doorway, his brown speckled hide looking darker than usual in the low light of his room.

Ni’Kotam attempted to resist the urge to snarl, but failed miserably, “What do you want, Brax?”

“Watch your tongue with me, pup,” his superior hissed, his yellow sunken eyes twitching. Ni’Kotam growled at the insult but remained silent, “We have been summoned to the atrium.”

The younger yautja narrowed his eyes, “By who?”

“Ha’Kuth,” Brax said, as if it should be obvious. He turned on his heels, barking over his shoulder, “Come.”

Ni’Kotam tilted his head in thought, his tendrils falling off his shoulder. He knew a large hunt was being organized for the Unblooded, to prepare them for their _chiva_. Most were eager for the opportunity to test the skills they had been practicing in the _kehrite_ in real combat, but the looming reward for passing their initiations stripped them of all sense of pride and anticipation. If they were to pass their tests into adulthood, they would be offered the same prize as he and all the others.

A choice, of which creatures DNA to use to alter their own.

Had they truly fallen so far? Was he doomed to watch as his clan, his _family_ , descend into madness? They had all collectively lost their minds, leaving Ni'Kotam to feel like the only sane one left.

He stood from his bed and proceeded to the large foyer at the center of the clanship, a sense of foreboding unease squeezed his chest at what their clan leader had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think? More stories with Selene and Niko before he crashes to Earth?? Let me know!
> 
> Ooman - human  
> Kherite - training room  
> Dekna - eyes  
> Chiva - trial/test


End file.
